Muppets eating other Muppets
Ever since the early days of Sam and Friends and Muppet commercials, there has been a long tradition of Muppet characters eating each other. In the "Inchworm" sketch, which Jim Henson performed on many variety shows in the 1960s, Kermit the Frog would sit on a wall, eating passing worms. A Muppet monster would drag Kermit off the wall and then re-appear making a chewing motion, creating the illusion that Kermit was eaten whole. For later sketches, a "slit" in the second Muppet's mouth was made so the eaten Muppet could be pulled through and, if necessary, performed from inside the second Muppet after being "eaten". Commercials * Wilkins Coffee: A whale eats Wontkins. * Southern Bell Telephone: Big V eats Mack. ''The Ed Sullivan Show * "Rock n' Roll Monster": Sour Bird eats the dissolved monster. * "Glow Worm" sketch, 1966: Kermit eats two Muppet worms and Big V eats Kermit during the "Glow Worm" sketch. * ''I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face: Yorick attempts to eat Kermit. * "Music Hath Charms" sketch, 1967: The Piano eats Kermit. * "The Glutton" sketch, 1971: The Glutton eats a shunken Glutton and then tries to eat Ed Sullivan. * "The Computer Dinner" sketch, 1967: The monster eats the Talking Machine. ''Sesame Street * Cookie Monster tries to eat Guy Smiley in a bakery segment when he thinks that he is the thing Guy told him that's eatable and rhymes with "buy" * In Episode 0001 of Sesame Street, a yet unnamed Cookie Monster tries to eat Kermit (by his frog leg), after devouring the letter "W" in his lecture. * A cow nibbles on a Muppet stack of hay as they exit frame in [[Forgetful_Jones#oklahoma|Forgetful Jones' ''Oklahoma sketch]]. ''The Muppet Show eating Wayne]] about to eat Lenny]] eats Shakey Sanchez]] * Episode 103: Gorgon Heap eats Baskerville and Miss Piggy during the Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Disappearing Clues sketch. * Episode 114: A crocodile eats two frogs during the "Never Smile at a Crocodile" number, but later spits them out. * Episode 115: Behemoth (unseen) eats Kermit for "Veterinarian's Hospital". * Episode 116: Gorgon Heap eats Wayne during the "Some Enchanted Evening" number. *Episode 116:A gorilla presumably eats Dr. Bunsen Honeydew after his Gorilla Detector fails to alert him. * Episode 119: Behemoth eats Shakey Sanchez during the "Under My Skin" number. * Episode 119: Gorgon Heap eats Pierre LaCousse and almost eats Kermit during the "Panel Discussion". * Episode 119: TV viewer is eaten by his TV during "Muppet News Flash". * Episode 119: The Muppet Newsman is eaten by his desk during "Muppet News Flash". * Episode 204: Gorgon Heap eats Lenny the Lizard in a new version of the "Glow Worm" sketch. * Episode 205: Judy Collins: The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly swallowed a fly, a spider, a bird, a cat, a dog and assorted other shadow-puppet animals before she explodes. * Episode 210: Luncheon Counter Monster eats the entire machine in a new version of the "Monster & Machine" sketch. * Episode 221: The Automatic Wastebasket tries to eat Beaker in Muppet Labs * Episode 222: Monsters try to eat the singing Cheesecake at the end of "Cheesecake" * Episode 223: John Cleese's agent is eaten by Mean Mama in the first backstage scene. * Episode 223: The liquid Spooble is drunk by the Trumpet Fazoob during his interview. * Episode 316: A lunchbox eats a construction worker. * Episode 419: A shark tries to eat a lobster during the UK Spot "Boom-A-Raka-Sacky". * Episode 418: A Crocodile tries to eat a frog during "Disco Frog". * Episode 419: A Crocodile eats the Newsman when he says the name of the Egyptian Crocodile-God, Rezal-evad-gib. * Episode 515: Mean Mama swallows First Mate Piggy during "Pigs in Space".(Miss Piggy inexplicably shows up later during the episode to dance with Kermit) Mentions * Episode 115: During the talk spot, Kermit tells Candice Bergen that last week, Sweetums ate the guest. (Although it actually never happened in the preceeding episode.) * Episode 116:In the "Battle of Insults", Sweetums reveals that he ate his dog. Muppets Tonight * Episode 102: Big Mean Carl eats Buffy on ''Swift Wits. * Episode 105: Big Mean Carl eats Winky on Swift Wits. * Episode 110: Big Mean Carl eats Magda on Swift Wits. * Episode 201: Big Mean Carl eats Bill the Bubble Guy. * Episode 202: The Bread Monster tries to eat Pepe and Seymour. * Episode 204: Big Mean Carl eats Rufus and Arthur Modell on Swift Wits. * Episode 206: Big Mean Carl eats Raymond J. Saluga the Porcupine. * Episode 206: Big Mean Carl eats Hopper on Swift Wits. * Episode 211: Big Mean Carl eats a frog in "Four Weddings and a Frog". * Episode 211: Big Mean Carl eats Alfonso D'Bruzzo. * Episode 212: Carla the Big Mean Mom eats a backstage crew member. Mentions * Episode 101: Rizzo the Rat reveals that he ate the Dancing Cheeses. ''Fraggle Rock * Boober and the Glob: A big pink glob eats Cotterpin and several other Doozers. The Jim Henson Hour * Science Fiction: Jo Beth Garfdoohoo eats the judges of the alien beauty pagent. * Food: A lizard eats a bumblebee, then a snake eats a lizard, a hawk eats a snake, the hawk crashes into a tree and falls and gets eaten by a crocodile, who gets eaten by Luncheon Counter Monster, who gets eaten by Doglion. * Food: Animal eats a bee. * Food: Anthony and Fern eat the Screaming No-Nos. Muppet Meeting Films * Coffee Break Machine: Luncheon Counter Monster eats the Compu-Coffee 2000. * Leo and the Monster: Luncheon Counter Monster threatens to eat Leo if he doesn't shorten his speech. * Think Bigger: Big Mean Carl eats Boo Monster. Online videos * In the DXD "Do Not Touch" video, Kermit gets eaten by an alligator. * In the DXD starting video on Arbor Day, Luncheon Counter Monster eats a bunny. * Haunted Holidays: Big Mean Carl eats the Pink Frackle and Mo Frackle. * In the Muppet viral video "Habanera", the Swedish Chef ends the number by swallowing Beaker. * In the viral video "Bohemian Rhapsody", Big Mean Carl eats Rizzo and two other rats. * In the viral video "Stand By Me", Big Mean Carl eats several rabbits during the song. Dinosaurs * "The Mighty Megalosaurus": Earl Sinclair almost eats Arthur Rizzic. * "The Howling": Roy Hess eats a live creature who can be seen while Roy eats with his mouth open, but spits it out. * "I Never Ate for My Father": The Swamp Monster eats Robbie Sinclair, some small creatures and later Earl. * "Endangered Species": B.P. Richfield eats the two Grapdelites. * "Fran Live": Robbie eats a live creature, but spits it out. * "Slave to Fashion": The Swamp Monster eats various dinosaurs on the "Totally Hidden Predator" TV show. * "Wilderness Weekend": The Swamp Monster tries to eat Earl, Robbie, Baby Sinclair, Roy, Sid Turtlepuss and Gus Spikeback. * "Getting to Know You": Baby eats Francois Poupon. * "Steroids to Heaven": Dolf and Robbie eat some of the Thornoids. * "Terrible Twos": The Swamp Monster eats Dr. Elliott Piaget. * "Into the Woods": The Swamp Monster eats a baby dinosaur in the "Your Solo Wilderness Ritual" video. Mentions * "I Never Ate for My Father": A small creature in the woods says that he tried to get his son to be a carnivore, and ate him when his son didn't become one. * "Employee of the Month": Earl mentions that B.P. Richfield got where he is by eating ''his ''boss. * "A New Leaf": B.P. Richfield says that he ate a little boy for breakfast and was planning to eat that boy's sister for lunch. * "WESAYSO Knows Best": B.P. Richfeild says that he bit his nephew's head off. * "Hungry for Love": It's revealed that B.P. Richfield ate his daughter Wendy's last four boyfriends. Miscellaneous * In ''The Frog Prince, Sweetums tries to eat Robin the Frog. * In Kermit's Swamp Years, Kermit almost eats Horace D'Fly, before spitting him out. * In From the Balcony Episode 24, The Blimp eats The Defroster. * In the Kokomo Music Video, a shark tries to eat an Inkspot. Mentions * In Here Come the Muppets. Floyd Pepper says that Animal likes kids, and adds that he had two for breakfast. Muppet/Human Consumption tries to eat Zero]] * The Muppet Show Episode 202: Behemoth tries to eat Zero in the opening; Zero tries to eat Sam; and Mean Mama tries to eat Zero during the closing. * Episode 224: Sweetums and Doglion try to eat Cloris Leachman during "Just in Time" Category:Character Lists Category:Food